The peripheral blood mononuclear cells of 35 normal individuals have been isolated and analyzed via flow cytometry. Commercially available reagents for T cell subsets were used to stain the cells. A comparison of Ortho, Becton-Dickinson, and Coulter reagents is also complete. The routine alignment and standardization of the EPICS V flow cytometer has also been completed. Approximately 50 patient samples have also been analyzed. A mathematical model for the analysis of statistical parameters has been developed with Dr. W. Schuette (BEIB). A method has also been developed for averaging of sample parameter histograms. Comparative analysis of fresh and cryopreserved lymphocytes has been completed. Approximately 50 hybridomas have been prepared against platelet-specific antigens.